


Gin Joints

by digthewriter



Series: Dig's Drarry Discord Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry has a jealous streak.





	Gin Joints

"What's one more?" Potter said as Draco leaned on the bar across from him.

"You're sure, sir?" Draco asked in his most seductive tone.

Potter shifted in his seat, nodding, "yes, please…" he said, almost begging. "I love the way you pour."

Draco gave him a smile and a wink before leaving to tend to another customer. When he returned a few minutes later, Potter grinned at him. "There you are."

"Missed me?" he teased and opened a sealed bottle of water, pouring it in two glasses. For himself and Potter. "So, tell me what's bothering you."

"What makes you think that?"

Draco shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, you've been here all evening and you've got that scowl."

Potter shook his head. "That man in the corner," he said in a low voice, his head tilting slightly towards the left end of the bar, "why does he keep talking to you for so long? And last time, even tried to hold your hand."

"Don't tell me…my, Mr Potter, you're jealous?"

Potter flushed. "Maybe."

Draco bit the inside of his cheek and ruffled Potter's hair. "You're sweet."

"And you flirt with everyone."

"Not everyone."

"Right. You only tease _me_."

"Well, you're in luck, Potter. My shift's over and I don't have to deal with creepy men flirting with me."

"Brilliant," Potter said standing up to take his leave. "So, see you at home then?"

"Soon."


End file.
